Romance Rubio
by PikaChwan
Summary: ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS DETRÁS DEL ESPADACHÍN?, ¿Será Sanji capaz de no demostrar los celos?. Esta historia transcurre en el viaje hacia Arabasta. (LEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOON) ZoSan!
1. Capítulo I, ¡Basta!

Este es mi **segundo Fanfic**, transcurre en el inicio de la _Saga de Jaya_.

Los personajes le perteneces a **Odda-San**, yo sólo los _tomé prestados_ para crear **mi** historia.

* * *

**Capítulo I _"¡Basta!"_**

-SAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIII, TENGO HAMBRE, SAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIII, TENGO MUCHA HAMBREEEE, SAAAAAAAAANJIIII, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?. - Se escuchó de golpe en el Going Merry.

-Ahhhh Luffy, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto escandalo? - Dijo el Cocinero al niño con sombrero de paja.

-Ay Sanji, no seas así, tengo hambre dame comida- Replico Luffy, hambriento

BRRRBRRRBRRR

-Mira como suena mi panza Sanjiii, tengo hambreeeeee- Volvió a quejarse el pelinegro.

-O-ha-i-o Cocinero-kun- se escuchó una voz entrando en la cocina.

-OHAI ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAN, ¿QUE QUIERES DESAYUNAR?, ¿Estarían bien unos huevos con jamón?- preguntó Sanji a Robin con corazones en los ojos.

-Saaaaaaaaanji ¿Por que a ella si le prestas atención?- Replico el maloliente pirata con camisa roja.

-CALLATE LUFFY. Robin-chwan te prepararé tu comida favorita, solo espera- Sonrio el cocinero a Robin para que esta devolviera su sonrisa, cosa que le encantaba a Sanji.

-Estaré aquí, justo aquí Cocinero-Kun.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo a Sanji, justo como a el le gustaba.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- Gritó el rubio con alegría dirijiendose a la nevera para preparar el desayuno de la tripulación.

Mientras Luffy trataba de llamar la atención en la proa del barco se encontraba Nami y Zoro, no precisamente hablando de algo productivo, el ex-cazador de piratas tenia a la chica pelirroja de pechos grandes tomada por la cintura con un solo brazo, mientras que su brazo libre estaba en el pantalon de la Navegante, Nami no podía hacer ningún tipo de ruido, para no despertar sospechas, pero se desmoronaba de placer al sentir como Zoro jugaba con sus dedos dentro de su pantalón, sin embargo, Nami también quería participar y se notaba el vaivén de su mando dentro del pantalón de Zoro, sus respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más y más, en medio del sudor que los abrazaba.

-Z-zoro y-yo- Susurró Nami.

-Shhh- dijo el espadachín posando sus rudos labios sobre los deliciosos labios de la navegante. -Sabes a durazno, baka.- afirmo Zoro con una cara bastante pícara.

-Já, ¿qué te hace creer que yo en el mar no debo oler bien? Eso se lo dejo a otros- insinuo en un tono tosco la peliroja apartándose lentamente del Santoryu.

-Y... ¿es que no te gusta?- Pregunto Zoro bruscamente, cortando el aire de pasión que ambos respiraban.

-Basta, Ro-ro-na aahh- Respondió Nami, ahogándose en un _orgasmo_.

El peliverde espadachín retiró la mano del pantalón de la Navegante y la miro con coqueteo mientras se relamía los dedos -Sabes a durazno, Nami, sabes delicioso- afirmo Zoro con propiedad. Nami sonrojada no fue capaz de responder y se desplomó abismada sobre el espadachín.

-A veces creo que eres de mentira baka santoryu, já- dijo con una sonrisa picara la orgasmeada navegante. -No eres más que un imbécil.

-Eso, es completemente cierto- dijo Zoro abrochándose el pantalón y acomodándose para juntarse con los demás.

-EL DESAYUUUUUUUUUUUNOOOOOOOOOOO O- Gritó el rubio desde la cocina.

-No eres más que eso, pero quiero ver de que eres capaz, Zoro. O es que... ¿Le tienes miedo a esto?- preguntó Nami sin saber que quería preguntar en realidad,.

La tensión entre ambos tripulantes era obvia, Zoro no quería decir algo de lo cual arrepentirse y sólo fue capaz de afirmar:

-Yo soy lo que tu pidas, Nami. Estoy para cumplí cualquier deseo de las mujeres, eso es lo único que le e aprendido al asqueroso Cocinero.

-Já, por lo menos Sanji-kun, tiene modales.- dijo Nami caminando hacia la cocina del barco ignorando lo que habia querido preguntar.

-Oe Nami, ¡Regresa acá!- dijo tomandola del brazo el musculoso espadachín.

-Y se puede saber ¿que quieres ahora, Roronoa?- preguntó la Navegante en un tono bastante sarcástico, pretendiendo no saber que quería el espadachin.

Zoro ni corto ni perezoso, le dio un beso como símbolo de que a el si le importaba lo que ella trataba de averiguar, la volvió a tomar de las caderas y... PRRRSSSMMMMPAASSS se escuchó un tropezón cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban, asustado y abrumado Zoro se aparto de Nami y emprendió hacia la cocina donde estaban los demás Mugiwara. Nami, al saber que podría ser descubierta siguió al espadachín a la cocina para pretender que nada había pasado.

-O-hai-ooooo Sanji-kun- Saludó efusivamente la Navegante al rubio cocinero para disimular todo lo que había sucedido.

Durante el desayuno Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja se encontraban compartiendo con la boca llena y las caras felices pero la tensión entre Zoro y Nami era demasiado evidente:

-Oe Nami, pasame la mermelada, haz algo ¿quieres?- dijo en un tono grosero el espadachín.

-No me da la gana, dile al Cocinero, el te da buenos consejos ¿No?- Contesto en el mismo tono la pequeña pelirroja de pechos exuberantes.

-OEEE MINAAAAAAA, ¿por que se tratan así? Shishishi.- dijo el maloliente pirata de pantalones rotos.

Se sentía la misma tensión pero solo entre ellos, ya estaba la marea un poco baja entre los dos.

Con el paso de las horas en un cuarto del Going Merry se encontraba solo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido con la pelirroja navegante, -_Pues es obvio que me encanta_- Pensó Zoro sonrojándose. -_Pero es que ella es tan ruda y rebelde, es muy dificil de controlar, se me sale de las manos._- Se afirmó a si mismo el espadachín, cayendo en cuenta de que el y Nami nunca podrían estar juntos.

Fuera de la habitación había una silueta vigilando al espadachín y decidió ir por el esta vez, entró en la habitación se acerco al peliverde y le susurro:

_-Hola, Espadachín-san._

* * *

__Es mi segundo Fanfic y creo que escribiré más hoy, espero poder sacar más y más.

Todo es culpa de Shira /.


	2. Capítulo II, Me gustas, Espadachín-san

_Ésta es la segunda parte de mi fic, creo que sacaré más hoy xD, no lo sé.-_

_LEMOOOON y así. Confirmo que los personajes le pertenecen a Odda-sama :)_

* * *

En la cocina, Sanji lavaba los platos, tomaba uno tras otro y los llenaba de jabón, aburrido por los quehaceres, decidió tomar un descanso, terminó de lavar y se dirijo sólo a la popa del Going Merry, quería alejarse un rato del estruendo de sus compañeros, lo único que podía hacer era fumar y pensar, entonces encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso en pro de lo segundo. Durante su aparente placentero vicio divagaba y pensaba en la maravilla de su viaje y sobretodo en lo que había transcurrido en el.-Ni pensar que fue hace poco y ya no importa.- se dijo a si mismo el flaco cocinero con aires franceses._-No es divertido, ¿qué pasó por mi cabeza?.-_ se preguntó y a su vez sacudió la cabeza negando lo que aparentemente quería olvidar.

Hace un par de meses en la travesía de la Isla de Drumm, Sanji y Zoro fueron en busca de un médico que Nami necesitaba con urgencia, la navegante ardía y no como cualquiera de los dos hubiera querido, tenía una fiebre de cuarenta grados y en el barco no había nadie que pudiera hacer nada con respecto a eso. Luffy, Vivi y Ussop se quedaría en la Aldea y Sanji y Zoro debían buscar el doctor.

-Camina Cocinero, no quiero que la idiota de Nami se muera.- Dijo Zoro bruscamente.

-¡Todo sea por mi Melorineeeeeeee! ¡Vamos Marimo inmundooooo!- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Eh?. ¡NANI!, como te atreves, te mataré Cocinero.- Respondió el peliverde.

Caminaron hacía donde los Aldeanos le indicaron y como era de esperarse, el Espadachín rudo y pataletoso Cocinero, se perdieron en la espesa nieve, caminaban sin rumbo fijo. No sabían a donde tenían que llegar. De repente aparece un pequeño conejo y el astuto (por no decir tonto) cocinero se acerco sin tomar en cuenta al espadachín:

-Ooooh, pero que lindo conejitooo.- anunció Sanji.

-¿Eh?, ¿Conejo?- Se preguntaba Zoro, cuando justamente recordó .-"No se acerquen a los conejos blancos, son demasiado peligrosos y obviamente muy fuertes".- OE, SANJ...-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHH.- grito el rubio.- ¡ZOROOOOOO SALVAMEEEEEEE!.-

Sanji había sido mordido por el conejo blanco en la pierna, mientras trataba de huir de la estampida que estos mismos provocaban. Zoro sacó al delgado rubio como pudo y lo llevaba a hombros corriendo por la blanca nieve.- QUÉ AQUÍ NO HAY MÁS NADA QUE NIEVE.- exclamó el espadachín.

-Baka, Marimo, BAKAAA, esto es pura nieve já.- contesto el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

Zoro, ya cansado de correr ve a lo lejos un árbol, se acerca rápidamente y se guinda de el, para su sorpresa había una pequeña casa ahí.- P-pero que rayos ¡Una casa en un árbol!, si que estas de buenas asqueroso cocinero.- Anunció el peliverde acomodando a Sanji dentro de la casa, intentando curiosear dentro de la caza y con una de sus Katanas preparada para atacar Sanji de golpe le anuncia:

-No hay nadie Marimo, ¿A quién esperabas encontrar?.

-A nadie imbécil, es solo que tengo que estar prevenido, además tu estás herido, debo estar doblemente prevenido.- le contesto el rudo espadachín.

-No hay que estarlo me se defender bien.- Contesto el rubio intentando burlar a Zoro.

-No es posible, sólo te quieres lucir..- afirmo el peliverde.

-¿Lucirme? Yo soy la luz, brillo por mi mismo, no necesito de absurdos espectáculos ni tres Katanas para lucirme, ¿Tu sí, Marimo?.- dijo en tono sacastico Sanji.

-Pues... Piensa lo que quieras cocinero de cuarta, yo estoy bien así, por ahora esperaré que se alejen los infernales conejos para poder irme de aquí, no es mi problema si sigues vivo..- dijo Zoro antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte alarido del ex cocinero del Baratie.

-Ooouch, buagh, esto si que duele.- se quejó Sanji.

Zoro caminaba hacia el para ver que sucedía cuando tropezó con uno de los muebles viejos de la extraña casa y callo sobre el cocinero, fue tal el estruendo que sobre el cocinero había una alacena con un bandeja llena de agua, está se derramo sobre el cocinero dejándolo completamente empapado. El peliverde se levanta de un golpe alejándose del mojado rubio

.- ¡Achu!.- estornudo el cocinero sabiendo que se había resfriando, comenzó a temblar y titilar de frío, se arrincono y se encojió abrazando sus piernas para conseguir más calor, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, por más que lo intentara iba a tener siempre el mismo frío.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada.- Sugirió muy tímidamente Zoro.

-Me congelaré, Marimo.- Dijo Sanji titilando de frío.

-Toma esto.- El rudo Marimo se quito su chaqueta y se acerco al cocinero a dársela gentilmente. El delgado cocinero la tomo y empezó a desnudarse mirando sonrojado a Zoro

- ¿Y ahora tu?, ¿Por qué me miras a-así?- pregunto curiosamente el Santoryu.

-N-n-nada Zoro.-

El Marimo quedó perplejo.- ME HAS LLAMADO ZORO, definitivamente debo mojarte más seguido... Eh... Quice decir... Buagh, olvidalo.- agacho la cabeza el peliverde y se le dió la espalda a Sanji.

_-Tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con el Marimo y sucede esto, buag.-_ pensó Sanji al verse en tan embarazosa situación, era el único momento en el que el podía actuar, pero tenía miedo, no quería hacer nada que acabara dañando la amistad que tenía con Zoro, era más que suficiente, ya que no podía obtener su corazón. **- No le diré nunca.**- exclamó en voz alta el rubio.

-¿Decir que?, cocinero.- pregunto Zoro confundido por el repentino grito.

-Nada.- Respondió el cocinero.

Zoro, por su parte pensaba en Sanji, no exactamente con los mismos sentimientos, pero últimamente le miraba el trasero cuando se agachaba, lo observaba fumar y de sus ojos se desviaban constantemente a los pantalones del ojiazúl. Así que._- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen momento, jamás tendré otra oportunidad así, ¿o si?_- pensó el Santoryu. Sin más se volteo hacia el Rubio y lo empujo contra la pared de madera de la pequeña casita en el árbol.

-¿Qu-qué haces?.- pregunta el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

-Es tu culpa, por ser tan coqueto, Sanji.- responde el peliverde mirándolo fijamente con mucho deseo.

-¿C-cómo que mi culpa? Y-yo..- Dijo Sanji mientras sus palabras se ahogaban en un beso que el Santoryu le plantaba.

Tomándolo por los brazos y sabiendo que el cocinero estaba a medio vestir le dijo .- Es para poder calentarte un poquito, para que no mueras de hipotermia.-

-Hm nh.- gimió el rubio dejándose llevar por el rudo peliverde.

Zoro lo tomó por la cadera y lo acerco más, mientras besaba delicadamente los pálidos labios de Sanji.

-Z-Zoro, e-s-t-o no-no est-ah bien.- intentaba decir Sanji para alejarse un poco del Santoryu, pero su deseo era palpable, su corazón quería casi salir de su pecho, Sanji estaba tan nervioso que en se notaba en su rosto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entreabiertos dejándose llevar por el corpulento espadachín. Decidido al fin rodea al espadachín por el cuello y cierra completamente los ojos para dejarse llevar totalmente por el deseo.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil, Sanji.- le dice Zoro al cocinero.

-Já, Marimo, no sabes cuanto he esperado para esto.- dice sanji confiado.

-Cocinero, estás muy frio, déjame darte más calor.- dice el peliverde quitándose los pantalones dejando salir la erección que el cocinero provocaba en el.

-Z-Zoro, e-eto.- Dice el cocinero perplejo ante el gran tamaño de pene de Zoro. Pero a su vez estaba tan excitado al verlo que decidió arrodillarse ante el Marimo rodeando con su mano derecha el miembro de este. Mientras lo miraba pícaramente daba suaves toques con su lengua en la punta del miembro del peliverde.

-Esp-era uhh, San-ji.- dijo el Santoryu confundido por el jugueteo que tenia el rubio con su boca. Sanji Sólo lo miró y introdujo completo el pene de Zoro en su boca, el peliverde y ya no tan rudo espadachín dejaba escapar suaves gemidos y abrazado por la pasion del vaivén que tenia el ex-cocinero del Baratie con su boca lo tomo por el pelo y lo obligó a aumentar el ritmo.-N-no te detengas.-dijo el Santoryu con la cabeza hacía atrás dejándose caer completamente en los delicados labios del delgado cocinero.

-T-u sabes muy rico.- dijo el cocinero pasando la lengua por sus labios y saboreando la sustancia blancuzca y pegajosa que Zoro había dejado en su boca.

Zoro aún queriendo más, tomo a Sanji por los brazos y lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo beso, más apasionadamente que hace un rato. Lo tomo luego por el cabello y le susurro.-Espero que no estés agotado, Sanji.-besándolo lentamente por el cuello. Con su brazo derecho sobaba lentamente su pecho bajando hasta su abdomen y dando pequeños mordiscos, apoyado en sus rodillas Zoro tomo la pierna derecha de Sanji y la levanto hacia sus hombros mientras se acomodaba, hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo mirando fijamente al cocinero, le encantaba ver como el cocinero se desesperaba para que Zoro lo tomara, por fin, como el había querido siempre. Sin más Zoro se acerco a Sanji y daba suaves toque con la punta de su miembro en la cavidad de Sanji, mientras el rubio decía .- Vamos hazlo, me m-e estoy d-desesperando.-

-Calma cocinero, ya verás- Dijo el espadachín introduciéndose en la cavidad del cocinero mientras el rubio soltaba grandes bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración. El cocinero sabia que era demasiado incomo, sólo al principio, luego iba a disfrutarlo demasiado, pensaba el rubio, era su primera vez. Entonces Zoro con rudeza se movía de atrás para adelante sosteniendo las piernas del cocinero apoyándose en las rodillas mientras lo observaba retorsece de placer ante el, con la boca entre abierta el delgado y blanco cocinero se le escapaban suaves gemidos hasta que zoro con su mano derecha tomo el exitado miembro del cocinero y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras movía sus caderas circularmente dentro del cocinero. Ahí a Sanji se le escapó un fuerte gemido, bueno, no uno, muchos fuertes gemidos, ambos jadeaban por el calor que producían juntos, ya el frío para el rubio no era un problema. Dentro de toda la nube de placer que ambos montaban, el peliverde dejaba escapar fuertes bocanadas de aire sabiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax deseado, Sanji se retorcía mientras se derramaba en las manos del espadachín. El Santoryu miro por ultima vez al cocinero y echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose escapar dentro de la cavidad del cocinero, cerrando los ojos y nadando en el universo mágico del placer.

Ambos desnudos y sucios de semen, se miraron y el peliverde se dejo caer sobre el pecho del cocinero.

-¿estás exhausto?.- preguntó el cocinero

-Un poco, ¿por qué?.- contesto el cansado peliverde.

-Es que te has venido dos veces, debe ser normal que lo estés.- afirmo el cocinero acariciando la cabeza del peliverde con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué eres tan indecente?, es típico tuyo, asqueroso cocinero barato.- replico Zoro con dientes de tiburón.

-Jajaja.- rió el cocinero.- Es hora de marcharnos, mis ropas están secas ya.- dijo el cocinero levantándose. Sintió una pequeña punzada en la espalda por el aparente dolor que sentía, pero no le importo, estaba muy feliz había conseguido que Zoro lo tomara.

Volviendo al presente después del flashback que el rubio había tenido se dijo así mismo._-Qué le pasa, desde ese día me ha tratado muy normal.-_ pero sabia que esa actitud era demasiado natural en el peliverde._-Igual, yo amo a Zoro-kun.- _se afirmo a si mismo con una linda sonrisa.

Mientras Sanji peleaba consigo mismo en la proa del Going Merry, en uno de los cuartos, una sombra saluda muy coquetamente a Zoro.

-Hola Espadachín-san- Dice Robin tomando por sorpresa al Marimo mientras posa sus manos en los hombros de el.

-R-Robin-san, ¿que haces aquí?, me asustaste- Dice Zoro completamente pálido pero también aliviado, al saber que es Robin y no un fantasma.

-Se puede saber ¿Que haces aquí Espadachín-san?, tan solo y aburrido, ¿Estás entrenando? Como de costumbre.- Preguntó Robin con una sonrisa demasiado pícara.

-P-pues, estaba y-yo, jeje, no estaba pensando.- Dice nervioso Zoro.

-Ohh, y pensando en que, ¿en mi?.- dice Robin tomando la mano del peliverde mientras la coloca en su cadera.

-Eeh, ee-eto, n-no exactamente.- Dice el espadachín aún más nervioso que antes.

-Aww, que mal, quisiera que pensaras en mi todo el tiempo, Espadachín-san.- Dice Robin acercándose cada vez más a la cara del corpulento espadachín.

-Eh, etto...- intenta decir Zoro

-Shhhh, Espadachín-san, es hora de hacer la tarea.- dijo robin callando al espadachín poniendo un dedo sobre la boca del peliverde.

Robin se acerca más y más al espadachín y pone sus delicados labios sobre los rudos de el.

-¿Ro-Robin-san que-e est-ás haciendo?.- pregunta el Marimo sorprendido.

-Besándote, ¿que no es bastante obvio?.- responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa a medio lado.

-P-pero, ¿por qué?.- pregunta Zoro una vez más.

-¿por qué?, creo que eres bastante grande para saber que me muero por tí, ¿o no?.- dice Robin en un tono sarcástico.

-¿NANI?, Es en serio, Robin-san.- dice Zoro, agarrando fuertemente la cadera de la morena pelinegra.

-Si y se nota que tu también quieres algo de mi, es precisamente esto.- dice mientras toma la mano del peliverde y la pone entre sus piernas. Zoro no hace más que abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse y comenzar a sudar, notando que lo que estaba en sus pantalones, comenzaba a crecer. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y ese movimiento de Robin hizo despertar el animal que tenia Zoro adentro de el.

-¿Estás consciente, que no te dejare escapar, Robin-san?- Dice el espadachín ya muy seguro.

-Ay Espadachín-san, si me vas a follar, no lo anuncies, sólo hazlo.- le dice Robin al peliverde sudoroso que estaba frente a ella.

-Luego no te quejes y no me pidas que pare Robin-san, por más que lo hagas, no pararé.- Se mantuvo el marimo.

-Lo pediré, para que lo hagas más fuerte, ¿no te parece buena idea, Espadachín-san?.- Dijo Robin mientras se acomodaba en el regaso del peliverde.

-Hmm, eres grande Espadachín-san, seguramente no cabrás dentro de mi.- dijo complacida la pelinegra.

Zoro sin responder la tomo con su mano derecha por detrás y la obligó a besarle. A Robin le gustaba el sexo con mucha rudeza, era de esperarse, su actitud no decía otra cosa. Mientras el Marimo acariciaba con mucha rudeza los senos de la aqueologa, ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y rodeaba con las piernas el torso del espadachín.

-Nhmm, Espadachín-san- Decia Robin con delicadeza mientras Zoro le halaba el cabello para poder besar su cuello.

Con su mano derecha, el Marimo, le besa el hombro a la pelinegra quitando lentamente las tiras de la camisa que llevaba puesta, para poder llegar a sus pezones, sus pequeños y delicados pezones. Tocándolos con ambas manos, pellizcansolos y succionandolos Roronoa le produce placer a Nico, mientras ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse tomar por partes del Marimo. Robin mete sus manos dentro de la camisa del peliverde y a su vez lo besa con mucha pasión, tanta que sentia que iba a estallar. Ella se acomoda suavemente sobre el miembro del Marimo y mueve sus caderas de adelante para atrás entonces el Marimo se levanta cada vez más y decide que ya es hora de que todo pase.

Desnuda lentamente a Robin

-Espadachín-san, ¡FOLLAME!.- grita Robin

-¡CALLA!.- Dice el peliverde tapándole la boca.-Nos pueden escuchar.-

-No me importa, ¿acaso a ti si?.- pregunta Robin con maldad.

-Si como a escondidas, es más divertido, no crees, Robin-san.- Dice el marimo pícaramente a la arqueóloga.

-Tu si que sabes.- Dice la pelinegra, mientras desabotona el pantalón del peliverde Marimo, dejando salir el esplendoroso miembro de Roronoa.

Zoro levanta bruscamente la falda de la arqueóloga y rueda sus pequeñas pantys para poder acomodarse. Introduce dos dedos dentro de Robin y ella suelta un ligero gemido que apenas el Marimo puede oír.

-OH Espadachín-san, métemela ya.- pide desesperadamente la pelinegra.

Zoro accediendo a la pelinegra sin más la introduce en su mojada cavidad, el espadachín suelta una bocanada de aire densa y sudorosa, y en el forcejeo por ver quién tiene el poder durante el rato, Robin lo arrebata moviéndose rápidamente de arriba para abajo tomando las manos del Marimo y poniéndolas en sus grandes pechos.-¡ Muérdeme Espadachín-San!.- le dice al oído la arqueóloga. Zoro accede al deseo de Robin y muerde con suavidad los pezones de la pelinegra.

-Ro-bin-san, dete-nnnte- Ruega Zoro.

-Dentro de mi Espadachín-san- dice Robin moviéndose más fuerte y gimiendo más duro de lo normal.

En el trajín del deseo de los tripulantes, la pelinegra se deja abrazar por la Petit morte que le provoco el rudo espadachín y se moja más y más quedando casi inconsciente mientras el Espadachín la abraza y se derrama dentro de la arqueóloga dejando volar un rudo gemido dentro del cuarto caliente del Going Merry.

Ambos sudorosos y exhaustos, sólo se miran, Robin toma la iniciativa y se levanta apartándose del espadachín.

-Eres muy bueno este, Espadachín-san, me gustas.- dice Robin mientras se acomoda la falda.

Zoro sólo sonríe mientras la mira guardar sus enormes pechos dentro de la camiseta.- Son más grandes que los de Nami.- pensó inapropiadamente el espadachín.

-Tu eres bastante ruda Robin-san.- afirmo el espadachín para sacudir la imagen de ambas chicas desnudas frente a el.

-Me iré de aquí, nos vemos Espadachín-san.- afirma Robin mientras se aleja del Marimo.

-Adión Robin-san.- dice el peliverde quedando más confundido que siempre.

_-Qué acaba de suceder._- se pregunta._-Esto no es sano, que demonios.-_ se dijo a si mismo con dientes de tiburón.


	3. Capítulo III, Desastre en el almacén

Este es el tercer Capítulo de mi fic de **ZoSan, **algo psicotico quizas, pero ahí va, DISFRUTEN :3

**Está un poco corto, pero sustancioso.**

Recuerdo que los **personajes** le pertenecen a _Odda-san_

* * *

**Capítulo III _"Desastre en el almacén"_**

Durante el atardecer Zoro intenta quedarse dormido dentro del Going Merry, pero un extraño suceso lo deja intrigado, su reciente encuentro con su Nakama, la esbelta pelinegra. Está perplejo pero sin embargo no puede evitar estar cansado y cae dormido.

Mientras Robin se da una ducha, para quitarse de encima el olor del espadachín.-_ Espadachín-san, es demasiado sexy y rudo, lo provocaré más seguido, demasiado tiempo en este barco y creo que masturbarme no es una opción._- dice para si misma Robin.

La pelinegra no contaba con que habían moros en la costa, había alguien cerca de la puerta del baño, escuchando cada palabra de la arqueóloga, pero sin embargo se mantiene oculto. El intruso camina hacia las escaleras que dan hacia las recamaras del Going Merry, continuando se encontraba a la derecha la aparente habitación andrajosa del peliverde espadachín, se asomó para confirmar que el Santoryu estuviese ahí y simplemente se alivió.- Hmp, menos mal estás ahí Zoro-kun.- dijo el intruso con una sonrisa

-Sanji-kun, has ¿dicho "Zoro-kun"?.- dijo Nami revelando su identidad.

-N-Nami-san, e-e-eto, yo, eeeh, jajaja si.- dijo nervioso el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

-Pero, ¿esto a que se debe? Si Zoro es un completo imbécil, simplemente te usa y l-luego se va.- descarga su ira Nami contra el cocinero.

-Qu-que has dicho Nami-san, ¿Te ha hecho algo el Marimo inmundo?- Prregunto Sanji con mucha curiosidad.

-Jufff.-Suspiró Nami.- Es una larga historia, ¿te parece si te la cuento mientras me preparas un café, Sanji-kun?.- preguntó con una sonrisa la Navegante.

-Sii, Nami-Swaaaan,- dijo el cocinero con corazones en los ojos al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la peliroja navegante.

Caminaron por la puerta donde yacía el exhausto espadachín, mirando ambos, fijamente dentro del cuarto para poder analizar la posición del peliverde, pero ninguno de los dos logró su objetivo. Llegando a la cocina Sanji tomo su delantar y se lavo las manos, mientras Nami se sentaba en un banquillo de madera

-Así es Sanji-kun, Zoro es un imbécil.- dijo Nami cortando el silencio que los rodeaba

-¿Ah si?, ¿Qué paso Nami-swan?, ¿Te hizo algo malo el Marimo?.- pregunto el rubio cocinero mientras echaba dos cucharadas de café en una ollita que había sobra la estufa.

-¿Malo?, no creo, a mi me gusto.- afirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-Lo que creo que no estuvo bien fue mentirme.-

-¿Quién sería capaz de mentirte Nami-swan?, por lo menos yo no lo haría. ¿Que te dijo?.- recalco el cocinero.

-Es solo que el y yo, b-bueno tu sabes... Nos veíamos a-a escondidas por las noches y-y jeje, nada bueno podría pasar ahí, jeje, ¿Me entiendes? Sanji-kun.- dijo la navegante a su Nakama con un poco de timidez.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, TÚ MI DULCE MELORINE CON ESE BRUTO Y ASQUEROSO MARIMO, ¿Por qué?.- exclamo el cocinero arrodillándose mientras dos lagrimas colgaban de sus ojos, tratando de hacer una cara graciosa, para que Nami no notara su enojo.

-Já, si, ¿Quién se imaginaría?, es sólo que, el tiene miedo y me miente, diciéndome que en verdad me quiere. Entonces... No sé que hacer, ¿Qué podría hacer?.- dijo la navegante en un tono un poco más triste.

El ex-cocinero de Baratie se acerco a la mesa con dos tazas de café bastante calientes, se sentó junto a la navegante y la miró fijamente.

-No Nami-swan, no deberías hacer nada.- Sugirió el cocinero.- Es mejor que el aclare su mente para que pueda estar contigo.

-E-eto, ¿tu crees, Sanji-kun?.- pregunto la pelirroja atónita por la madura respuesta de su Nakama.

-Totalmente.- dijo el ojiazúl sonriendo a su navegante. Sanji se levanto de la silla y tomo su taza de café, le dió el ultimo sorbo y caminó hacia el lavaplatos. -Zoro-kun, es sólo mio Nami-swan, lo siento.- pensó mientras tomaba un cuchillo de la alacena.

-Es más fácil hasta de pronto que le olvides mi querida Melorine.- Dijo el rubio cocinero acercándose a su Nakama ocultando el cuchillo en su espalda.

-P-pero Sanji-kun, me he enamorado de Zoro. Su pecho, su cuerpo, sus suaves y delicados besos, ¿Quién se imaginaría que un imbécil como el diera besos tan deliciosos?- dijo sonriente y sonrojada la astuta Navegante del Going Merry.

-Espero que prestes atención mi querida Nami-swan, mi dulce Melorine.- dijo el rubio con una mirada un poco atemorizadora.- Si, tienes razón los labios de Zoro-kun, son deliciosos.- afirmo mientras le tapaba la boca a Nami con la mano derecha.-Lo único que no sabes, es que me pertenecen a mi y sólo a mi.- dijo mostrándole el gran cuchillo de diez pulgadas que escondía en su mano izquierda.- Te haré un favor y te apartaré del sufrimiento que te causará el Marimo, acabaré todo esto, justo antes de que empiece, ¿te parece?, mi querida Nami-swan.- confesó el cocinero mientras arrastraba a Nami al almacen de la cocina.

-¡MHMMM! FE HAFES FANJI-FUN- dijo ahogándose en las manos del rubio. Mientras este solo se acercaba a una columna de madera que había en el oscuro almacén. La pelirroja intentaba zafarse del rubio en medio de un forsejeo, pero era imposible ella misma sabia la fuerza tan grande que tenia Sanji, era casi imposible salir ilesa de lo que sea que fuese a suceder.

-Es sencillo Nami-swan.- dijo mientras le amarraba las manos a la columna de madera.- Tu estás calladita, mientras acabo con tu dolor.- afirmo el cocinero rodeando a la navegante con el cuchillo.-Si gritas, te ahogaras, cortaré lentamente tu garganta hasta que ya no puedas respirar y olvides por siempre a MI Zoro-kun.- dijo el cocinero seguido de una risa bastante macabra.- Si no gritas, solo cortaré un poco tus piernas para que el no te vuelva a tocar, es solo mio.- afirmo dandole otra opción a la navegante.

-¡SANJI, EXPLÍCAME ESTO, QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!, Y-YO NO ENTIENDO NADA, ME VAS A MATAR, N-no quiero morir.- dijo la navegante rogando por su vida hundida en lagrimas.- p-por favor Sanji-kun, no me mates.

El cocinero abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a la navegante.- Intentabas robarme a Zoro-kun, eso no te lo perdonaré, pero soy demasiado bueno y humilde y te dejaré vivir, sólo que tendrá un precio.- dijo el cocinero.

-L-lo que sea Sanji-kun.- dijo resignada la navegante.

El cocinero tomo de nuevo el cuchillo y paso la hojilla por la mejilla derecha de la navegante, provocandole una herida que hacia que su objetivo se cumpliese al pie de la letra, luego le abrio la camiseta y pasó la hojilla del gran cuchillo por el medio de cada uno de los pezones de la navegante.-Así no podrás sentirlo.- dijo el cocinero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- Gritaba la navegante sin poder aguantar el dolor que le provocaba la hojilla abriendo la carne de sus pezones en dos, dejando salir inmensas cantidades de sangre, desbordándose del pecho y llegando al suelo del almacén.

-Te vas a desangrar Nami-swan, iré a ver como va todo arriba.- dijo el cocinero soltando las cuerdas que amarraban a su moribunda Nakama, caminó hacia la salida del almacén y se volvio a su navegante diciendo.- Si sobrevives, Nami-swan procura que nadie lo sepa.- mientras con un dedo tocaba coquetamente el mentón de la navegante.

-S-Sanji-kun, n-n-no m-e de-j-jes aq-quí.- dijo la navegante antes de caer desmayada en el suelo del almacén de la cocina mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella saliendo de ahí-

_-Eso enseñara a mi entrometida Melorine a no jugar con mi Zoro-kun.-_ dijo el ex-cocinero del Baratie subiendo las escaleras del pasillo de la cocina.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas después del desastre que el rubio había ocasionado en el almacén cuando se escuchó un agudo grito.

-¡Luffy!, llama a Chopper, algo horrible acaba de pasar- Dijo la arqueóloga dirigiéndose al capitán.

-¿Q-que pa-? NAAAAAAAMI,.- grito el pelinegro acercándose a su Nakama.-¿Estás viva?

-¿L-luffy?.- dijo la navegante moribunda y con los ojos entre abiertos.

-¡CHOPPEEEEEEEEER! VEN RÁPIDO.- gritó la arqueóloga un poco desesperada por la situación

-¡NAMI-SAN! Tienes demasiadas heridas graves.- afirmo el reno de nariz azúl al ver a la navegante del Going Merry empapada de sangre. -Luffy, cárgala y llevemosla a mi habitación, deprisa, Robin, ayúdame a conseguir alcohol, gasa hilo y aguja, para curar a Nami, apresúrate- dijo una vez más Chopper, sabiendo lo que hacía.

-E-estará bien Doctor-san?- preguntó la arqueóloga.

-No lo sé aún, esperemos que si- dijo el reno de nariz azul dando pocas esperanzas a la tripulación.

-Qu-quien te ha hecho esto Nami?- pregunto el capitán.

-N-no lo *cof cof* Luffy, no quiero morir, ayúdame, sálvame- dijo la pelirroja ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Nami, Chopper te salvará, lo prometo, ¡Lo prometo Nami!- Dijo a su navegante mientras la acomodaba en la cama de Chopper.

-Y-y s-si eso no pasa?- Pregunto la navegante

-¡No! Estarás bien Nami, lo prometo.- dijo el capitán poniendo en la cabeza de su Nakama el sombrero de paja que lo identificaba.

-¡LUFFY, SAL DE LA HABITACIÓN, voy a curar a Nami!- exijio Chopper.

-Okay, te amo Nami, estarás bien, lo prometo- Dijo el capitan dejando salir una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo, confesandole algo que probablemente Nami no había escuchado.

Chopper se dispuso a curar a Nami, mientras Luffy esperaba afuera de la habitación con Robin.

-La quieres mucho ¿No?, Capitán-san.- pregunto inoportunamente la pelinegra.

-Mientras ella no me golpeé, sí, quiero mucho a Nami, ah, y mientras no tenga hambre también.- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes a la arqueóloga.

-Jaja, Capitán-san, estará bien, Navegante-san es muy fuerte y tu nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor.- le sonrió la arqueóloga

Zoro se acerco agitado a la habitación -¿Se encuentra bien?, ¡ella está bien cierto!- dijo jadeando.

-Esperemos Espadachín-san.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa dándole esperanzas a ambos nakamas.

-P-pero quién hizo esto, cuando ocurrió.- pregunto el peliverde al aire.

-Al parecer tenía varias horas ahí espadachín-san, ha perdido demasiada sangre.- afirmo la pelinegra repitiendo lo que chopper le había dicho mientras buscaban los implementos del Doctor del Going Merry.

-¿QUIÉN LO HIZO?- preguntó desesperado el peliverde.

-No lo sabemos Zoro, sólo la encontramos ahí.- Dijo el capitán que yacía al lado de la puerta de la habitación, cabizbajo y triste.

-Vamos a la cocina, Capitán-san, renunamonos con el resto a ver que podemos hacer, hay un intruso en el barco y puede hacer esto más seguido. Afirmo inteligentemente la pelinegra caminando hácia la cocina.

-Vamos, tienes razón Robin- dijo Zoro siguiendo a Robin, acompañado por el capitán.

-El que lo hizo, pagará, muy feo por esto- afirmo Luffy mientras caminaba detrás de sus nakama.

Llegando a la cocina estaban Sanji y Ussop sentados al rededor de la mesa acompañados por una taza de té que el rubio había preparado para el narizón con el propósito de calmar sus nervios, cosa, que no había servido de a mucho, el mecánico titilaba de miedo diciendo una y otra vez "Nos matarán a todos" con los ojos en blanco y el té desbordándose de la taza.

-BUENAS NOCHES MI QUERIDA ROBIN-CHWAN- dijo el cocinero, rompiendo el espeso ambiente que se respiraba en el Merry.

-Buenas noches, cocinero-san, ¿nos puedes dar té también? Y un poco de comida para animar al Capitán-san.- dijo Robin para sonreír al cocinero.

-CLARO Robin-chwan, enseguida.-Obedeció el cocinero.

-Ussop cálmate, nadie nos matará.- dijo el espadachín con dientes de tiburón.

-¡C-C-COMO QUIERES QUE ME C-CALME ZORO!, Nami está herida, seré el siguiente- dijo titilando el mecánico.

-Nadie más saldrá herido.- dijo serio el capitán.

-Si, nadie saldrá herido- Acompaño la arqueóloga en la aparente decisión que había tomado Luffy.

-Pero ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?- pregunto Ussop.

-Nadie sabe, probablemente tengamos un intruso.- Dijo el peliverde espadachín mirando fijamente a la mesa.

-La persona que lo hizo debe estar dentro del baro, o es alguno de nosotros o es un forastero.- añadió la arqueóloga

-Pero ¿De nosotros Robin-chwan?, no creo. Todos somos fieles a nuestros nakamas, la relación que tenga cada uno es indiferente a lo que sucedió- argumento Sanji volviendo en si.

-P-pero Sanji, eso-

-¡El que sea!, EL QUE SEA QUE HIZO ESTO MORIRÁ.- dijo Luffy interrumpiendo a Ussop.

-Oe Luffy, cálmate, a lo mejor ese intruso sigue aquí y lo haremos entre todos.- dijo Zoro mirando al capitán.

-Cierto, Capitán-san, cálmate.- añadió la arqueóloga.

-Toma, come esto y siéntate, a lo mejor nos calmamos todos.- dijo Sanji colocando enfrente de Luffy un trozo inmenzo de carne.

-Jufff, ya Nami está bien- dijo Chopper secándose la frente mientras entraba a la cocina- Sólo eran unas cortadas, profundas pero no para alarmarse, perdió mucha sangre, pero sólo necesita descansar.

-La dejaste sola, ¿otra vez?- pregunto Zoro.

-Si, venia a decirles que alguien debía quedarse con ella, mientras se recuperaba, para que no pasara de nuevo.- añadió el reno de la nariz azul.

-YO FOY.- se anuncio el capitán del Going Merry como voluntario.

-Ve, capitán-san, eres el mejor para cuidar a la Navegante-san.- sugirio Robin.

Todos acentuaron con la cabeza y Luffy tomó el trozo inmenso de carne y se dirijo con un trote rápido a la habitación donde Nami estaba incociente.

-Oe, Nami, me estoy comiendo un gran trozo de carne, ¿quieres un poco?- le dijo el Capitán a su navegante mientras estiraba la mano para ofrecerle.

-¿L-luffy?- pregunto atónita la pelirroja

-S-si, soy yo, ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-Me duele, p-pero ¿Donde estoy?- dijo desorientada la navegante.

-En la habitación de Chopper, pero el dijo que tenias que descansar, así que, cierra los ojos Nami- mando el capitan, mientras con la mano que tenia vacía sobaba la frente de su querida Nakama.- Oe Nami, te prometí que estarías bien y así fue, me alegra que estés bien- añadió dándole un abrazo a su pelirroja nakama mientras su sombrero de paja caia lentamente por la esquina de la cama del Doctor.

-Te preguntaré algo, pero será un s-secreto Nami.- dijo el pelinegro

-Q-que pasó Luffy.- pregunto una vez más la navegante.

-¿Qué son esas cosas raras que siento en el estómago cuando te veo?- pregunto el ingenuo capitán

-M-aripozas- dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su capitán.

-Y.. ¿Es bueno?.- pregunto Luffy

-S-si.- afirmó fríamente la navegante.

-¡ENSERIO LAS MARIPOZAS PUEDEN ENTRAR EN MI ES-ESTOMAGO!- dijo nervioso el pelinegro.

-Jajaja, no Luffy, es algo co-complicad*cof cof* de explicar- dijo mirando con ternura a su capitán

-Está bien, descansa, duerme Nami.- dijo Luffy sobando la frente de su leal navegante.

Mientras ella se quedaba dormida Luffy se sonrojaba viendola dormir, ya que desde hace mucho le producía una cantidad de cosas que no comprendía, simplemente no sabia como reaccionar a ellas._-¿Eso es amor?-_ pensó el capitán_-Todos hablan así del amor, entonces amo a Nami.-_ añadió quedándose dormido al lado de su Nakama.

* * *

_Espero les alla gustado el DRAMA que añadía a esto, bueno esa era la idea, mañana sacaré otro y así._


End file.
